062716 - I'm Blaming You
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling geoselenicAdvent GA at 01:44 -- AT: are you teaching pp memes GA: yes GA: that is all ive done GA: is teach her memes GA: and updog AT: why GA: uhhhh AT: why not give her g>ooo GA: for the vine AT: like east alternian cart>ooo GA: um??? GA: memes are good and wholesome GA: oh shit youre right GA: well i gave her steven universe though AT: i don't think alternia had that -- geoselenicAdvent GA sends steven_universe.zip -- GA: pls -- atypicalTyrant AT received steven_universe.zip -- AT: what is this AT: that l>ooo AT: ... and other humans with rocks GA: its a great show GA: with great morals AT: are you sure GA: yes AT: because i mean i'm watching the first one and i feel like humans... had no concept of other species GA: what do you mean? GA: they had dogs AT: like species not on their planet GA: oh GA: well they had a CONCEPT of that GA: they just didnt ever meet any actual aliens GA: this isnt. a historical show GA: its fiction AT: yea i guessed AT: she just linked me caramell dansen i'm blaming you GA: anyway i sent her a bunch of animes AT: i hope it was quality GA: shes growing up so fast :') GA: the ones she downloaded were inuyasha, death note, sailor moon, and fullmetal alchemist AT: death note was boring but the rest of great AT: about macross AT: what about* damnit GA: uh, no GA: she seems to be branching out AT: yea i forgot she was a time player and could do that AT: what have you unleashed GA: i dont know but im proud GA: ive created a memer AT: she's going to surpass us all why was the internet given to her GA: i feel like this is how the scifi robot builders feel when they finally make the superintelligent ai and it takes off and destroys the world GA: except instead of that GA: shes a dirty rotten memer GA: shes officially my little sister too. my protege. my apprentice. GA: not, like, by blood, but ive adopted her AT: wow i hope you don't want her dad t>ooo< GA: psh no he's yours AT: ... are you implying - no im not AT: finishing that GA: implying what GA: im just a kid, aaisha AT: nothing GA: you could be my mom AT: yea uh-huh GA: are you my mommy aaisha AT: as far as i'm aware i am no one's lusus GA: aw GA: i was hoping to build a weird dysfunctional family GA: but i guess ill just have to be an orphan, alone forever GA: where will me and my little memer live. GA: what will we eat GA: who will buy us our doritos and mountain dew AT: i... i guess?? i can??? my hive's big enough???? GA: can lorrea be my mom too AT: i mea- yea okay GA: im making it canon GA: sweet AT: i guess we're adopting a terror that's probably older than us GA: well what else would you want to spend your sunday night doing AT: it sure does take the mind off death AT: which seems to be a common theme GA: yeah GA: i think ive created a monster AT: i am not surprised considering her father AT: i'm hoping she's better GA: im trying to teach her morals AT: and you teach her memes first GA: or, at the very least, she'll be too busy meming to do evil AT: i guess... that works?? GA: memes are chaotic good AT: pff AT: i'll leave you to your memeing just... don't give her the shitty memes AT: like those stupid frogs GA: its too late GA: she got all the memes GA: e v e r y m e m e GA: sHE CALLED ME ONEECHAN AT: you had one job limekid GA: SHES SO PRECIOUS AT: OHMYGLUB AT: i cannot AT: there's t>ooo< many flashbacks GA: wait wait GA: whats the older sibling say tho GA: like in response AT: i don't think the elder has anythiing GA: darn AT: you could add chan to her name? GA: omg GA: http://prntscr.com/bllf7r GA: forgive me mother for i have sinned AT: does this make her my daughter t>ooo< GA: yes AT: she's memeing all over me GA: this whole night is a shitpost AT: she just sent me the country version of single ladies AT: you started it GA: im shitposting GA: she sent me the country version of gangnam style GA: well, ill leave you to be memed, dearest matriarch GA: see you later alligator! AT: ohgosh AT: bye -- geoselenicAdvent GA gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 02:16 -- Category:Limekid Category:Aaisha